Mommy Dearest: An Inuyasha Mother's Day Fanfiction
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: I know it's a day late, but I wanted to write a special Mother's Day fanfiction for Inuyasha. I hope you love it! Please review.


Hey guys! I know this is late, but I wanted to do a mommy's day fanfic, so I thought I'd write an Inuyasha piece with all the guys and their moms. It's going to be short , but please review!!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.

* * *

_**Mommy Dearest: An Inuyasha Mother's Day Fanfiction **_

**~Sango~**

The sweet scent of jasmine swishes through the huts in the small village of the slayers. Skipping around outside a little girl of about six years hums a happy tune as her family watches her from the doorframe of their dwelling. Long brown shoulder length locks blowing delicately in the wind and liquid chocolate eyes shinning vibrantly with life, the little female turns to look at back at the people who made her life worth living. There was her grandmother and grandfather wrinkled with age, but still full of life. Her cousins wrapped in colorful silken kimonos welcoming the spring. Her aunts and uncles always loyal and mindful of their tiny niece. Her father strong, brave, and the sparkling image of what a super hero is supposed to look like. And her newborn brother to small but already showing the qualities of a slayer.

Then lastly there was her mother. Oh how she adored that beautiful woman. Silken skin as if kissed by the moon, warm russet locks gently cradled by her firm jaw line, cobalt eyes that dazzled like a million diamonds, and lips that resembled those of what belonged to an angel. Her mother was everything to her; she was the sun in which the Earth's very existence orbited around. Bending down the six year old scoops up a bunch of flowers into her petite hands, and skips over to her adoring family. Her mother, mind-blowing cobalt orbs shimmering in the sunlight, bends down eye to eye with her child.

"What do you have there, Sango-chan?" Her mother questions bell voice singing ever so gently.

"These are for you, mommy." The little girl giggles handing over the brilliant blue forget-me-nots.

"Lovely. Thank you, Sango." Her mother smiles kissing the top of her daughters head.

"Happy Mother's Day." Sango sighs wrapping her short arms around her mother's long neck.

**~Miroku~**

"Mamma's boy! Mamma's boy! Miroku is a mamma's boy!!" The voices teased as a little boy passed by holding his mother's hand.

"Don't listen to them, Miroku-chan. You're doing nothing wrong." His mother whispers looking to her son's questioning eyes.

"I know. They're just jealous." Miroku laughs sticking his tongue out to the teasing youngsters.

The youngster holding his mother's hand looks to be about eight years old. Skipping along beside the tall, majestic, and almost god-like woman there was definite signs the little boy was her offspring. Looking up into her gorgeous face, Miroku lets off a shimmering smile. His ebony locks of hair tied up in a ponytail blow lightly in the wind. His indigo colored eyes sparkling in the heated rays of the sun. On his right hand was a glove like cloth wrapped securely with light blue prayer beads. The curse passed onto him by his ancestors because they could not defeat the terrible demon Naraku. Black amethyst kimono whipping behind him Miroku pulls on his mother's hand, causing her to look him in the eyes. Her delicate violet orbs meeting his deep indigo ones, his mother bends down by his side. Touching her face gently with his tiny hands, catching a lock of her warm honey hair between his fingers, her son pulls his lips to her ear.

"I love you, mommy." Miroku whispers kissing her cheek tenderly.

"I know you do, Miroku-chan." His mother coos wrapping her little man into a warm embrace.

"Someday I'll make Naraku pay. You'll be safe then, mother." Miroku nods pulling back to look her in the eyes; expression rather serious.

"I have faith, my son." His mother sighs shuffling his hair playfully before pulling him onto her shoulders.

"Happy Mother's Day." Miroku smiles lying his head against her own.

**~Shippo~**

She was gorgeous; plain and simple. Fire red hair that hung long past her shoulders in a lengthy braid was dusted delicately with the items commonly found on the forest floor. Tucked behind tiny elfin shaped ears was a light golden-orange marigold; her favorite flower. Her eyes sparkling in the sunlight were an exotic emerald color, the same color as those of the growing kit inside her extended belly. Rubbing her stomach tenderly with her right hand, the young mother to be walks onward, kitsune tail bouncing lightly up and down. Coming across a small brook the impregnated fox youki feels her pup kick the walls of her extended womb. Once again patting the swollen area with an open palm, the pup's mother lets off an assuring smile.

"Shippo-chan, you have nothing to fear. I'll protect you." The fox youki murmurs as she pets the moving skin underneath her warm fingertips.

The kicking soon coming to an end; Shippo's mother presses forward. Clutching her stomach with one hand, and extending the other for balance, she moves with ease across the babbling brook to a luscious green field on the other side. The young fetus curling up against the secure wall of her womb, almost seems to sigh with content. As long as his mother was there, he'd be protected.

**~Kagome~**

Dressed in a lovely pink kimono speckled with purple, yellow, and green polka dots tied with an orange sash, a little female of about four years giggles with utter delight. Her usually wild ebony silken mid-back length hair is tied up into a bun; two pink and white chopsticks sticking out of it. Her dark mocha colored orbs scream excitement as she bounces around the coffee tables in the sitting room. Laughter escaping the four year olds mouth, the little girl hops over to a woman wearing a mint green kimono tied with a white sash. The woman looks identical to the toddler in almost everyway; only one female is more matured than the other. Scooping the tiny girl into her arms the woman plants a small kiss on her cheek. Snuggling in the junction between her neck and shoulder, the dark haired toddler lets out a sigh.

"Tired, Kagome-chan?" The woman asks rubbing the females back in a slow circular motion.

"Little bit." Kagome answers letting a soft yawn escape her lips.

"How about we go an swing for a while?" Her mother murmurs feeling her daughter nod her head.

Taking slow strides, Kagome's mother steps outside to face the leisurely setting sun. Cradling her little girl close to her chest, Mrs. Higurashi hums a delicate tune underneath her breath. Reaching a small wooden swing strung to a tree outside their shrine she takes a seat. Her feet planted solidly against the ground, mother and child rock gently with the wind. Kagome now lying like a newborn in her mother's arms smiles a smile of pure innocence up her silken haired nurturer. Kissing her head delicately Mrs. Higurashi resumes her pace, the lullaby causing dark mocha eyes to become heavy with sleep.

"Love you." Kagome murmurs slipping into unconsciousness.

"Love you more." Her mother whispers getting up off the swing to tuck her little one into bed.

**~Inuyasha~**

The day had been a long one. The sun setting just above the mountains winks at the sleepy village before casually giving way to the moon's luminous silver lights. Inside a warmly lit hut is a woman with the face of an angel. Her pale skin incandescent in the fire's light, ebony locks of hair cascading over her beautifully shaped shoulders, violet eyes shimmering with on going life and passion. Poking a stick into the pit of blazing embers about a foot away is her son. Like his mother in some ways, but entirely different in others. She had done the forbidden and mated with a youki; only to bring a brilliantly beautiful life into the world. He was her everything; he was soul being who gave her resurrected life hope for a better future. Long mid-back hoary hair, soft pastel skin, gorgeous amber-honey eyes, and pointed inu hanyou ears. This was the child who only gained her features at a time when there was no moonlight.

"Inuyasha-chan, be carefully please." His mother speaks softly voice filled with caution and motherly concern.

"Keh. I'm a big boy mom." Inuyasha responds a small bit of laughter escaping his devilish smile.

"You'll always be my little boy, Inuyasha." Izayoi croons a weak smile lingering on her velvet appendages.

Rolling his eyes a stubborn Inuyasha returns to his fascination. Mockingly poking the embers again and again it wasn't long before the young hanyou felt a prick of pain in his hand. Letting out a tiny yelp Inuyasha looks down at the inflamed mark on his hand. Turning to Izayoi with watery eyes, he drops the stick and quickly crawls into his mother's lap. Taking his hand into her own, Izayoi looks down at the eight year olds injured appendage. Reaching into a pocket on her kimono, she pulls out some bottled herbs. Wiping the herbs on her son's tender spot, she then bandages the hanyou's injury. Looking expectantly at his mother Inuyasha soon crosses his arms across his chest with annoyance.

"What is it, Inuyasha-chan?" Izayoi questions cocking her head curiously at Inuyasha's annoyed expression.

"Well…" Inuyasha presses making his hand pull forward in the come here motion.

"I don't understand. What is it, Inuyasha?" His mother asks still not fully understand what he wants from her.

"Where is it? Mother, where's my kiss?" Inuyasha whines sniffling the biggest sniff he can muster.

"A kiss? I thought you were a big boy now." His mother giggles watching his jaw nearly drop to the floor.

"I'm a little boy! Mommy I just hurt my hand, and I need my kiss." Inuyasha insists extending his hand to her lips.

"Alright my little boy. Hold still." Izayoi chuckle pressing her lips to his bandaged hand.

"Thanks, mommy." Inuyasha smiles afterward pulling her into an embrace.

_**No…thank you my little man.**_

* * *

Awww!! I think this is a sweet fanfic. Happy Mother's Day Mommy!! I love you! Also Happy Mother's Day too all you mommy's out there. I'm sure your babies love you dearly. Please Review ^-^


End file.
